True Love is Forever
by twixter5150
Summary: A little Finchel fanfic I put together. Lots of fluff. Enjoy!
1. The Wedding

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, OR ANY SONGS. PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Do you, Rachel Barbra Berry, take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I- I do," the short brunette muttered with nervousness. "And do you, Finn Christopher Hudson, take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "Yes, I do." Finn attempted to say with confidence, but it had a little nervous squeak between the "I" and the "do". "You may kiss the bride." Finn leaned over, and gave Rachel a passionate kiss on the lips. Accidently, Rachel dropped her bouquet. Mercedes Jones, one of Rachel's bride's maids, picked it up for her. Finn and Rachel's lips parted, and Finn looked over his right shoulder as Noah Puckerman gave him a "thumbs up".

**At the reception…**

Finn tapped Rachel's shoulder when they were sitting down at a table watching everyone having a good time on the dance floor, and asked her, "So, what does it feel like to be a Hudson?" Rachel whispered in his ear, "It's the best feeling I've ever had." Finn flashed Rachel his signature "sideways" smile. Rachel giggled. The DJ came on the speaker, "Okay, everyone, it's time for the first dance." Everyone clapped and backed off the dance floor. Finn stood up and faced Rachel. "May I have this dance?" Rachel nodded happily and stood up. The couple walked to the dance floor hand in hand. Faithfully by Journey started to play.

"Highway run, into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round, you're on my mind."

"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire."

"They say that the road ain't no place to start a family, right down the line, it's been you and me."

"And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be."

"Oh, boy you stand by me."

"I'm forever yours, faithfully."

**The next morning…**

"I can't believe we're going to Hawaii! Oh, Finn, I love you so much." "No," Finn walked up behind Rachel and hugged her around her waist. "I love you more." He leaned in to kiss her when Rachel scurried away muttering things like, "Oh, what do I pack? I know it will be warm, but _how_ warm?" and "How many pairs of sandals do I bring?". "Babe, you don't need to worry about stuff like that." Rachel gave him a sweet smile. "But I do!" Finn sighed and sunk into the chair.

I know this chapter is a little short, but I worte it within 30 minutes. I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. The Honeymoon

**AN: Thanks for all of the views and hits on chapter 1! It really means a lot to me :D Anyway….. On with chapter 2: The Honeymoon! Please review!**

**In Hawaii…**

"Wow," Rachel sighed as the newlywed couple plopped their luggage onto the neatly made bed in the hotel room, "Look at the view… It's so beautiful." Finn walked up next to her, "Not as beautiful as you." Rachel giggled softly, and said, "You want to take a romantic stroll on the beach? It's always been one of my fantasies." Finn looked at her with loving eyes, "All I want to do is make all of your fantasies a reality." "Aww!" Rachel squealed, "I love you, Finnie."

"I love you, too, Rach."

"I remember when you used to call me that in high school."

"I do, too."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!" Rachel flailed her arms and ran out the door like a little kid. It made Finn smile.

"Wait up, Rach! I'm right behind you!" he shouted as he ran out the door. Instead of having a romantic sunset walk on the beach, it turned in to a playful sunset chase.

**In the hotel lobby…**

As the couple walked in the automatic glass doors, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Rachel, oh, hi Finn." "J-Jesse?" Rachel stuttered, "What in the world are you doing here? A- are you stalking me?" Jesse looked confused.

"Of course not Rach, I'm not a creeper."

Finn stepped in. "Hey man, stay away from my wife."

"Wife. _Sure. _And I'm the president of the United States."

Rachel looked at the ground. "He's right, Jesse." She held up her hand about 10 inches from Jesse's face. He slowly pushed Rachel's hand down.

He said, "Rings don't mean a thing. And the paperwork can be easily changed."

Finn was starting to get angry. "Jesse, why don't you just give it up already? Rachel loves me, not you. Face it."

"Finn I didn't want to do this but, do you remember junior year, when I was the New Directions' consultant? And do you remember when I said that you sang and danced like a zombie who had to poop? Because I do." Jesse smirked.

"Ya know what, Jesse? I got a little present for you." Then, Finn punched Jesse right in the jaw.

"Finn!" Rachel panicked, "Why did you do that?"

"I- I just, I just really didn't want to lose you Rachel. Not again." Finn started to cry. The employee that worked at the front desk came over to the foyer after hearing numerous gasps and screams to see what was going on. Jesse stood up, holding his jaw in one hand and the other balled up into a fist. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, Hudson." Jesse punched Finn square in the cheek. Finn collapsed on to the floor.

"Doesn't feel so good when it happens to you, does it, Hudson?"

Finn screamed, "Shut up, Jesse! I don't ever want to see you ugly face or your god-awful voice ever again!"

"Good, because I'm leaving. Bye, Rachel." Jesse stormed out the door as Finn still winced in pain. Rachel squeezed his hand. He looked up.

"Come on, honey," Rachel said sympathetically, "Let's go back up to the room and get you an ice pack. Okay?" Finn nodded.

"Hold on just a second, miss," the employee that works at the front desk walked up to Rachel and Finn. He leaned over and looked at Finn, "Are you ok?"

Finn stood up with a grunt. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Because it sure doesn't sound like it."

"I guess I could use an ice pack, or something."

"Here. Take this." He gave Finn a cold ice pack.

"Thanks," Finn looked at the employee's name tag, "Sam? Like Sam Evans?"

Sam put out his hand so he could help Rachel off the floor. "Yeah. Wait, Finn? Rachel? Wow! I barely recognized you guys! I haven't seen you since graduation!" Sam looked down at Rachel's hand. "So you guys tied the knot, huh?"

"Yes," Rachel hugged Finn, "We're on our honeymoon."

"Well then, if you're married now, why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"Dude," Finn said with a smile, "We had no idea where you were! That's why we didn't invite you. We asked everyone that was in glee club, and no one had any idea where you went. Not even Quinn."

"Quinn. I totally forgot about her."

"I have her number if you want to call her, Sam." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'll do that! Thanks Rachel. You too, Finn."

Finn looked confused, "What for?"

Sam smiled. "Just, thanks." Sam walked back to the counter. After a few seconds, Finn said, "I totally forgot how big his mouth was." Rachel gave him a playful slap on the arm. She smiled and said, "Let's go back to the room now." Finn smiled, "That sounds great."

**AN: Ooooh! Cliff hanger! I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is coming soon! Please review!**

Thanks!

~twixter5150


	3. Baby on the Way

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support on this story! It's really touching. And now, without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

**A few weeks after the honeymoon…**

_Oh my god. I'm, I'm pregnant. I have to tell Finn! He'll be so excited! _ Rachel thought to herself as she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. She threw the piece of plastic in the wastebasket as she walked out the bathroom door. Finn was in the living room of their apartment watching football on TV, "What's up, Rach?" Rachel sat next to him on the couch. "Rachel, is something wrong? You can tell me anything." Rachel whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Finnie, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god, Rachel! That's awesome! Wait a sec, it's mine right? I just want to make sure because of the whole Quinn thing in high school."

"Yes, it's yours, silly! Why wouldn't it be? You know I saved myself for marriage. "

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to be sure."

"I understand. I have to call my dads and Shelby! Then we'll call your mom and Burt!" she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be right back!"

_Wow. I'm going to be a dad, _Finn thought, _I'm going to be a dad! What are we gonna name it? Is it gonna be a boy or a girl? I hope it's a boy, so I can teach him football, take him to baseball games, and talk about girls. Oh, god. The __talk__ is gonna be hard to give. _A million thoughts were racing through his mind. Rachel came and sat next to Finn on the couch. "Honey, are you okay? You look a little stressed."

"I'm fine. I just have baby thoughts on my mind."

"Great. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Fire away."

"Names, most of all."

"What names do you have in mind?"

"Well, for a girl, I'd like Fanny or Barbra. And for a boy, I was thinking Christopher. After your dad."

Finn smiled. "Then it's settled. Our first girl will be Fanny; our first boy will be Chris; our second girl will be Barbra; and what will our second son be named?"

"I don't know, maybe Maxwell?"

"Yeah, Maxwell, I like that name."

"The second baby related thing I had on my mind is where are we going to put him or her?"

"Oh, I never thought about that. Rach, I think it's about time we look for a house."

"Really?"

Finn sighed, "Yes, really. I can get an extra job and work with the pee-wee football team."

"Wait, Finn. I heard that a lot of houses in New York were being foreclosed."

"Do you think that's a good idea, Rachel?"

"If it's best for our family, then, yes. I do think it's a good idea."

"Okay, let me take a look at the New York real estate page online."

"Thanks, baby." Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek and stood up. He patted her belly. Rachel smiled.

**The next day…**

"Rachel! Come here!" Finn screamed. "What? What is it?" Rachel walked to the back of the couch.

"Look, I found a 4 bedroom, 3 ½ bathroom house that is in our price range!"

"Are you serious? That's amazing! I knew you could find a house for us. You really are becoming more of a family man. And-" Rachel was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it!" Rachel opened up the door to see Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Noah (Puck), Quinn, and Lauren standing in the hallway in front of Finn and Rachel's apartment. "Congratulations!"

"Oh, wow! Thanks guys! It means a lot." Rachel hugged everyone as they walked in the door. "Does anyone want anything to drink? Since I'm pregnant, we don't have any alcohol. And during my pregnancy, Finn has taken it upon himself to support me, and not drink alcohol either."

"Well," Noah 'Puck' Puckerman stood up and said, "No booze, means no Pucksaurus." Everyone laughed, even Noah, "Ah, you guys know I'm just kidding." After about an hour and a half, everyone left. "Finallly!" Rachel fell onto the couch, "I can rest!" Finn laughed. "Hey, babe, I'm gonna go and get some more lemonade mix from the store. Do you need anything?" Rachel looked at him with her 'puppy dog' eyes, "Can I have a cookie?" Finn put on his coat and laughed, "Yes, I'll get you a cookie." "Yay!" she sounded like a 6-year-old. He kissed Rachel's forehead. "Love you." Rachel closed her eyes. "Love you more." Finn smiled and walked out the door.

**AN: Well, did you like? Please review and favorite! And don't be shy to tell your other Finchel buddies about my story!**

**Thanks again!**

~twixter5150


	4. Who Says?

**AN: 500 total hits? That's insane! You guys **_**really**_** love your Finchel stories! So, here is chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS. I ONLY OWN THE KIDS!**

Eight months later…

The ninth month of Rachel's pregnancy was definitely the hardest. Finn and Rachel had already moved into their new home in New York, and were putting the final touches on the baby's room. Since Rachel got pregnant, they found out it was going to be a girl. Finn was a little disappointed, but happy to have daddy's little princess on the way. Rachel was thrilled that the baby is a girl. She had no sisters, so she finally has someone to play dress-up with. Finn especially had a lot of stress during Rachel's last month. She was even more irritable than she usually was, but he still loved her. After the baby is born, Rachel is going to try to be on Broadway. Finn is already quarterback for the New York Giants, and is away from home a lot. But because Rachel is pregnant, Kurt and Blaine come over a lot.

"Finn, do we have any more ice cream?" Rachel was having another one of her midnight cravings. Good thing Finn was already up, for whatever reason.

"I don't think we do, but I could go get some from the 24 hour store up the street if you want."

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll be right back you sit tight, alright?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Love you."

"Love you more." Finn was already in the freezer section trying to find birthday cake flavored ice cream when his cell phone rang. He noticed Rachel was calling so he answered with, "Hey honey. Is everything okay?"

"My water broke! Get back here now!"

"I'm on my way!" Finn ran out of the store and turned on his car and rushed home. When he arrived at the house, Rachel was standing at the front door with her and Finn's luggage. He opened the passenger door for her and he put the suitcases in the trunk.

**At the hospital…**

Finn almost passed out, but the nurse gave him some water and a towel. He held Rachel's hand the whole time. "I'm never going to let go." Every time he said that, he remembered that Jack in the Titanic said he'd never let go, but he died. Finn tried to shake it off, but it kept creeping its way into his mind. But everything was worth it because at 3:26 AM on February 8th 2019, Fanny Maria Hudson was introduced into the world.

"Oh, Finn, she's beautiful. She's got your eyes."

"I would say she's got your voice, but she hasn't even made a sound yet, except for crying." Rachel started to cry.

"What's wrong Rach?"

"I finally have a baby girl. I've been waiting my whole life for this."

"Well," Fin started to cry a little, too, "Now we have her."

"Yeah. We do."

**Back at the Hudson home…**

Everyone was there. Everyone from glee club, Carole, Burt, Hiram, Leroy, Shelby, Beth, and Blaine. Quinn went up to Rachel and said, "We have a little song we'd like to sing you."

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey._

_You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge, when you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things you'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me, I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na,  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na,  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_You've got every right, to a beautiful life. Come on!_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it, who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty, who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

_It's such a funny thing, how nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell me watcha mean, but they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art that never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars, won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on!_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect,  
>who says you're not worth it,<br>who says you're the only one that's hurting,  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty, who says you're not beautiful, who says?<em>

_Who says you're not star potential, who says you're not presidential,  
>who says you can't be in movies, listen to me, listen to me,<br>who says you don't past the test, who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said, would you tell me who said that, yeah<br>Who said?_

_Who says,  
>Who says you're not perfect,<br>Who says you're not worth it,  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting,<br>Trust me,  
>That's the price of beauty,<br>Who says you're not pretty,  
>Who says you're not beautiful,<br>Who says?_

_Who says,  
>Who says you're not perfect,<br>Who says you're not worth it,  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting,<br>Trust me,  
>That's the price of beauty,<br>Who says you're not pretty,  
>Who says you're not beautiful,<br>Who says?_

**AN: Well, there's chapter 4! Please review and share! ** __


	5. Author's Note

This is just going to be an author's note. I know everyone wants more chapters, but I ran out of ideas. If anyone could help me, that would be great. So, leave your suggestions for the story in a review! Thanks!

~twixter5150


End file.
